Seconde chance
by Comete Minet
Summary: Louise voit son existence prendre un nouveau tournant quand, après avoir subi un accident de voiture, elle se réveille en présence d'une entité divine qui lui révèle qu'elle a un rôle à jouer dans un univers qu'elle pensait virtuel : Hyrule. Malheureusement pour elle, un simple Game Over lui serait fatal dans le monde réel.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé de « Seconde chance »**

Louise voit son existence prendre un nouveau tournant quand, après avoir subi un accident de voiture, elle se réveille en présence d'une entité divine qui lui révèle qu'elle a un rôle à jouer dans un univers qu'elle pensait virtuel : Hyrule. Malheureusement pour elle, un simple Game Over lui serait fatal dans le monde réel.

 **Chapitre 1 : L'accident**

Ce jeu était génial. Vraiment. Qui l'eut cru ? Moi, qui ne jure que par le sport et qui n'a jamais été attirée par les jeux-vidéos, je joue à un jeu Zelda ? Certes, ma sœur m'a un peu forcé la main, mais elle avait bien fait, je regrettais presque de lui avoir offert ce jeu et de ne pas l'avoir gardé pour moi. Tout était beau, j'étais libre, tellement loin de la vie réelle, et tellement mieux… Je me surprenais même à envier ces personnages. Louise reprends toi, ce ne sont que des intelligences artificielles, ils n'ont pas de sentiments ou même d'âme, ce ne sont que des pantins animés par des lignes de code. C'était tellement bien fait qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont de vrais humains, par étonnant me direz vous, puisqu'ils sont tout droit sortis de l'imagination d'un humain. Cela faisait quasiment une demie heure que je jouais non-stop et je sentais ma sœur s'impatienter à côté de moi, il est temps que je lui rende la manette, après tout il est à elle… Adieu Link, adieu Hyrule, adieu vieil homme !

 **« Tiens Morgane ! Je vais aider maman moi. »**

Sur ces mots, elle me prends la manette et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Ma mère se retourne et me sourit, ça fait du bien de la voir heureuse comme ça, elle sort enfin de cette foutue dépression causée par le décès de mon père. J'avoue que ça m'enlève un poids, je ne pouvais pas tenir la maison et servir de mère de remplacement pour Morgane éternellement. Sous les directives de ma mère, je mets la table, dans le salon Morgane est scotchée à la télé. Est ce que j'étais vraiment comme ça quand je jouais ?! On dirait presque qu'elle est en transe… Finalement je comprends les parents qui n'aiment pas que leurs enfants jouent trop aux jeux-vidéos, mais en même temps, ce sont de merveilleux moyens d'échapper à la réalité et de pouvoir « vivre » une nouvelle vie.

Une seule portion de pâtes à la bolognaise ne me suffit pas, il faut dire que j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces après l'entraînement de boxe que j'ai enduré… Ma mère me lance un regard désapprobateur mais je n'en tient pas compte et me ressert. Il faut que je me dépêche de manger, dans environ une demie-heure je dois être de retour chez moi, Thomas m'attends là-bas. Dans une semaine ça va faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble ! Pour l'instant je ne m'en fait pas trop, mais c'est certain que c'est un cap dans une relation… Je finis de manger et range la table avec Morgane en vitesse, elle file dans le salon pour continuer de jouer je suppose, moi je rassemble rapidement mes affaires, j'ai de la route avant de rentrer chez moi…

Une fois que tout est rassemblé, j'embrasse Morgane et ma mère, je vois qu'elles sont un peu tristes de me voir déjà repartir, et je me promets de revenir les voir bientôt. Elles ont raison de me le montrer, je ne viens pas assez souvent, entre le boulot, la boxe et Thomas, j'ai du mal à trouver un moment pour les voir, pourtant je devrais… Je sors de mes pensées devant ma voiture et y rentre. Je suis dans une petite ville, il n'y a quasiment plus de voitures, ça change de la ville…

La route est monotone, et je me surprends à commencer à somnoler. Il faut que je fasse attention… Les virages s'enchaînent, le ronronnement de la voiture est hypnotisant. Soudain, sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre comment, un énorme camion citerne se dresse juste devant moi, il émet un long klaxon qui me tire de ma stupéfaction, tout de suite, seuls deux choix s'offrent à moi. Je vire vers la droite sans savoir ce qui m'y attends, ou alors j'attends que le camion dévie de lui même… J'ai bien peur que dans tous les cas, je risque de mourir, mais c'est moi qui suis en faute après tout… C'est moi qui suis en tort… Sans réfléchir, juste en écoutant mon sens de la justice, je vire violemment vers la droite, frôlant de près le camion. Je sens la voiture se retourner, je dois faire des tonneaux… Mon cœur bats beaucoup trop vite, je vais crever putain ! Je sens mon corps être balancé dans tous les sens, la ceinture me scie l'épaule et ma vue se brouille progressivement, un mélange de liquide rouge et de petites étoiles… Et puis, le coup fatal, mon crâne est envoyé dans le pare-brise dans un dernier soubresaut de la voiture. Je ne sens plus rien, j'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux et dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 **« Morgane, maman, Thomas… Pardon... »** C'est tout ce que j'arrive à murmurer, toutes mes forces m'ont abandonnées, je suis en train de mourir…

oOo

Je sens que je suis allongée, le sol est froid et dur, mais je n'ai pas encore envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, ni même qui je suis. Des bribes de souvenirs se baladent dans ma tête. Au terme d'un effort surhumain, j'essaie de recoller les morceaux. Je m'appelle Louise Herbez, j'ai 19 ans, j'ai une petite sœur qui s'appelle Morgane, elle vit avec ma maman, mon papa est mort il y a quelques années d'un cancer, je suis en couple avec Thomas… Je crois que c'est bon pour la question « Qui suis-je ? », maintenant, pour savoir où je me trouve, je dois me lever… J'ouvre donc les yeux, je suis allongée sur ce qui semble être de l'eau, il fait très sombre, il doit faire nuit. Alors, je suis à l'hôpital ? Non, impossible, je suis sûre d'être morte… alors… c'est comme ça le paradis ? La vie après la mort ? Je suis condamnée à errer dans cette étendue infinie ? Ma réflexion est interrompue par l'apparition d'une petite orbe lumineuse devant moi. Elle me réchauffe instantanément, je me rends compte qu'il faisait très froid avant son arrivée. Je m'assois et reste là, je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais ça m'a paru durer une éternité avant que cette boule de lumière s'agrandisse. Je suis baignée dans une lumière dorée qui m'aveugle totalement. Mais rapidement cette lumière s'adoucit et j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois alors devant moi une femme scintillante d'éclat divin, elle me sourit avec bienveillance et me tends la main, n'ayant d'autre choix, je la prends.

Le monde s'estompe autour de moi et fait place à une immensité blanche. La femme dorée ouvre la bouche, elle s'apprête à me parler…

 **« Louise, un tas de questions doivent trotter dans ta tête… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes doutes seront bientôt balayés... »**

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Dieu est cette femme dorée ? Qu'est ce que je fiche ici bon sang ?!

 **« … Tu es morte dans ton monde, mais un autre a besoin de toi. Tu as déjà été en contact avec ce monde, il s'appelle Hyrule. »**

Je la regarde, estomaquée, Hyrule c'est le nom du royaume dans les jeux The Legend of Zelda… Elle sourit devant mon incompréhension et continue.

 **« Eh non, ce monde n'est pas virtuel, il est bien réel, et il a besoin de toi… Tu dois épauler le Héros dans sa quête de protéger Hyrule contre Ganondorf… Mon enfant, fais attention à toi, celle qui t'as précédée a failli à sa quête, et c'est un miracle si la princesse Zelda a réussi à contenir Ganon dans le château le temps que je t'amènes ici… Un nouveau Héros t'attends, il ne peut rien faire sans toi, car c'est toi qui, dès à présent, possède le moyen d'éradiquer Ganondorf pendant des centaines d'années... »**

Je suis de plus en plus incrédule, je n'y comprends rien, je vais devoir sauver un royaume que je pensais virtuel mais qui est en fait tout à fait réel ?! Et celle avant moi a failli à cette quête, ça veut dire qu'elle est morte une deuxième fois ?! Toutes ces informations me donnent mal à la tête… Je sens la femme me toucher doucement le centre de la poitrine et puis plus rien… J'ai soudain vraiment sommeil...

 **« Profites bien de ta seconde chance Louise... »** me murmure la femme avant que je sombre dans le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Bon, je me suis pas présentée dans le premier chapitre, donc je le fais ici ! ^^'**

 **Enchantée, vous pouvez m'appeler Comète, je suis une grande fan de la licence Zelda, et ceci est ma première fan-fiction, je pense que je posterais un chapitre par semaine, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !**

 **Enfin bref, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 : La lettre**

Je sens une douce brise me caresser le visage, les oiseaux qui chantent et le bruissement des feuilles ont tôt fait de balayer toute mon inquiétude. J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est au dessus de moi et je suis allongée sur un matelas moelleux… Attendez, un lit à l'air libre ? Plutôt… original… Je me lève, je ne sens plus aucune séquelle de l'accident, après une rapide inspection de mon corps, je découvre que je suis parfaitement intacte, je remarque également que je suis totalement nue, mais il n'y a personne et le temps est agréable, les vêtements attendront… Je regarde plutôt où je me trouve. Il semblerait que je sois dans ce qui était avant une maison : Les murs sont délabrés et le plafond n'existe plus. Je suis dans une chambre, on dirait qu'une tornade est passée par ici, mais une chambre. Je fais le tour de la pièce, il y a un lit, une armoire, et un bureau sur lequel trône une lettre cachetée. Je décide de privilégier les vêtements et ouvre l'armoire. La plupart des tenues sont trouées et rongées par je-ne-sais quel animal ou nuisible, mais heureusement pour moi, je trouve une tunique, un pantalon de toile et une paire de bottes intactes… Je les enfile rapidement sans plus me poser de questions puis je m'approche du bureau et attrape la lettre.

 _À la prochaine élue de la déesse,_

 _de ta prédecesseure_

Je suis arrivée ici grâce à une femme dorée qui baigne dans la lumière, je suppose que ça fait de moi une élue de la déesse ? Dans le doute, je l'attrape, l'ouvre, et en sort une longue lettre écrite à la main.

 _Chère amie,_

 _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors cette lettre sera brève. Déjà, sache que nous avons eu quasiment la même histoire. Tu es morte dans le monde réel, tu t'es réveillée seule, et une femme à la peau dorée est apparue devant toi et t'as demandé de sauver Hyrule, je me trompe ? Déjà, sache qu'elle m'a tenu à peu près le même discours, et que ce n'est clairement pas aussi simple. Je t'adresses cette lettre juste avant d'aller au « combat final » car je sais pertinemment que Link Zelda et moi allons très certainement mourir. Nous avons failli à notre quête, et je ne veux pas que tu refasses les mêmes erreurs que moi._

 _Tout d'abord, fais très attention dehors, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer, mais c'est fort possible qu'il y ait des monstres un peu partout. Je t'ai laissé une épée dans le salon, je l'ai enroulée dans du tissu pour éviter un maximum l'usure et la rouille, elle risque de te servir. Tu vas devoir te rendre au village de Cocorico, là-bas tu trouveras Impa, c'est une vieille femme très sage, elle est bien mieux placée que moi pour t'en dire plus sur ce que tu est censée accomplir._

 _Passons maintenant à quelques conseils de la vie courante :_

 _Ne te fie pas au monde que tu a connu ici tout est différent, les monstres rouges sont les plus simples à battre, je te conseille d'apprivoiser un cheval pour aller à Cocorico, une carte d'Hyrule et quelques trucs qui te serviront traînent dans les tiroirs de la pièce de vie, ne saute pas de trop haut, n'oublie surtout pas de manger et de boire, si tu fais un feu tu peux dormir à côté sans danger, ne sort jamais sans bouclier, Terry se réapprovisionne en flèches tous les jours, prends tous les rubis que tu trouves (c'est la monnaie de ce royaume), ne porte rien de métallique quand il y a de l'orage, ne t'approches pas trop des « Sanctuaires » (des monuments qui brillent en orange) c'est inutile, reste écartée des boucs (ils chargent), ah et aussi, je t'ai laissé un sac dans la chambre, ça s'appelle un Inventaire, tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux dedans, il a une capacité infinie et il ne pèse rien._

 _Et pour finir, le conseil le plus important : Ne dis pas que tu viens d'un autre monde, comporte toi comme une simple Hylienne (tu as les oreilles pointues comme eux) qui n'était jamais sortie de ton village avant que la déesse Hylia (c'est le nom de la femme dorée) ne te dise de venir à Cocorico. Je ne sais rien du Link que tu vas rencontrer, mais il devrait ressembler à la photo que j'ai jointe à cette lettre, tu devrais le reconnaître facilement. Fais attention, il aura des aptitudes au dessus des tiennes, plus rapide, plus fort, plus résistant à la faim, la fatigue et la soif, et j'en passe. Ne te considère pas comme sa petite servante, tu es son égale. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire chère amie… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien, profites de cette seconde vie !_

 _Bisous,_

 _Emma._

Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois, j'essaie d'intégrer toutes ces informations… Le soleil commence à décliner dehors, et apparemment je dois aller dans un village dont je ne connais pas la localisation. Je replie la lettre et, en la remettant dans l'enveloppe, j'aperçois une photo. Je me rappelle de la ligne qui en parlait et je la prends. Un jeune homme et une jeune fille figurent dessus, je déduis que la jeune fille est celle qui a écrit la lettre, et le jeune homme Link… Mon cœur se serre à l'idée que ces deux jeunes sont probablement morts… Je reporte mon attention sur Link, il a des yeux très bleus et des cheveux blonds… Il devrait être simple à reconnaître. Je range la photo et la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Maintenant il faut que je trouve tout ce qu'elle m'a laissé… Je trouve sans mal l'inventaire et l'accroche à une ceinture que j'ai trouvée dans un coin, puis je me dirige vers le salon. Ce dernier a été mieux conservé que le reste de la maison visiblement, et je décide de dormir ici ce soir. Après avoir fouillé minutieusement chaque recoin de la pièce, j'étale mon petit butin sur la table : Une épée en assez bon état, une carte, deux flacons vides, un bouclier en fer, un arc en bois et une trentaine de flèches simples, et pour finir quelques morceaux de silex. La luminosité baisse rapidement et je décide donc d'étudier la carte sans plus attendre. Un petit point jaune marque mon emplacement, et un chemin non loin rejoint le village de Cocorico. Il y a également un Relais, mais y passer me ferait perdre du temps, je décide donc de partir directement à Cocorico dès le lendemain matin, je trouverais bien un cheval en route ! Je range mes affaires dans mon inventaire – c'est dingue comme cette chose est pratique – et dispose mon bouclier, mon épée et mon arc sur la table en prévision du lendemain matin. Je retire mon haut et mes bottes et m'allonge dans le canapé du salon. Il est moins confortable que le lit de la chambre, mais a le mérite d'être sous un toit. Je me retourne au moins une dizaine de fois, puis je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par la lumière du soleil. Je me lève et m'étire, puis je me rhabille. Apparemment il n'y a pas de salle de bain dans cette maison, tant pis, je verrais plus tard… Après m'être armée, je sors de la maison, il fait très beau et je suis sur une grande plaine. Au loin je distingue des silhouettes animales, des chevaux ! Super ! En tournant la tête je vois alors un petit étang d'eau claire. Je m'approche et plonge mes mains dans l'eau puis me rafraîchit le visage, un poisson passe à ma portée et je l'attrape vivement. Fière de ma prise, je décide de la garder pour la faire cuire quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Je me relève et entame la route.

Il m'aura fallu 5 heures de route, mais j'y suis arrivée ! Devant moi se dresse un petit panneau indiquant que le village de Cocorico se trouve non loin. J'ai dû faire toute la route à pied finalement… J'ai croisé des chevaux mais je n'ai pas réussi à les apprivoiser, ils étaient trop craintifs… Le soleil commence à se coucher, je hâte donc le pas et entre dans le petit village. C'est très joli avec tous ces flambeaux et les petites guirlandes rouges. Cet endroit me rends nostalgique, Morgane était arrivée à cet endroit du jeu quand je suis… partie de la maison… Les larmes commencent à monter, mais je me retient. Reprends toi Louise, cette vie est derrière toi, regretter ne te fera pas avancer. Je me secoue et avance jusqu'au centre du village. J'aperçois des hommes et des femmes rentrer chez eux, comme dans le jeu ils ont les cheveux blancs et un tatouage rouge, je trouve ça tellement stylé ! Je sors de ma contemplation et m'approche de deux hommes qui gardent un grand escalier.

 **« Excusez moi messieurs, je cherche Impa »**

Les hommes se lancent un regard, et l'un d'eux s'approche de moi.

 **« Pourquoi veux-tu voir Dame Impa ? »** il a une voix peu engageante, mais je ne vais certainement pas me dégonfler !

 **« C'est la déesse Hylia qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici... »** je m'étais efforcée de prendre un ton neutre mais ferme, et ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher puisqu'ils s'étaient écartés pour me laisser passer. Je les remercie donc d'un petit hochement de tête et monte les escaliers rapidement. Je me retrouve alors devant une lourde porte de bois à laquelle je toque. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

 **« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »**

 **« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Louise, je voudrais parler à Impa s'il vous plaît... »**

Je ne suis pas très crédible, et ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'elle me laisse passer… Elle allait me répondre, mais une voix de vieille femme s'élève de derrière elle :

 **« Camailla, laisse la entrer et laisse nous seules s'il te plaît... »**

La jeune fille me regarde étrangement puis s'exécute en silence. Je me retrouve donc au centre d'une pièce, devant une vieille femme à la peau foncée, les yeux rouges, et les cheveux blancs. Drôle de tableau je dois l'avouer… mais elle me regarde sans once de malveillance… donc j'attends patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **« Quel est ton nom jeune fille ? »**

 **« Je m'appelle Louise... »**

 **« Et pourquoi es-tu là Louise ? »**

 **« Heu… Vous risquez de croire que je suis folle mais… la déesse Hylia m'est apparue et m'a dit que j'avais une quête et que vous m'en diriez plus... »**

Je me sens de moins en moins crédible au fur et à mesure que je parle… En espérant que cette vieille soit assez crédule pour me croire… D'ailleurs elle doit être en train de réfléchir puisqu'elle me fixe sans rien dire. Gênée, je passe la main dans mes cheveux et trépigne sur place. Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer après cette journée de marche, et je prie pour qu'elle me croie et m'offre un lit pour la nuit.

 **« Je te crois Louise ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es l'élue de la déesse et je t'aiderais dans ta quête, mais pour le moment tu sembles prête à tomber de fatigue… Tu vas dormir ici pour la nuit, monte les escaliers à ma droite et demande à Camailla de te préparer une chambre. Bonne nuit Louise.** **»**

J'ai très envie d'en savoir plus, mais mes jambes refusent de me porter davantage, je monte donc les escaliers et demande une chambre à Camailla.

oOo

PDV Link

Une étrangère est arrivée dans le village ce soir, je l'ai vue passer dans le village et parler avec les gardes de la maison d'Impa, je me demande en quel honneur ils l'ont laissée rentrer si tard, ça devait être important. Je soupire et retourne à mon lit, ça faisait longtemps qu'une étrangère ou même un étranger n'était pas venu… Et dire que je suis coincé dans ce trou paumé depuis maintenant 18 ans… Je sais que mes parents sont hyliens, mais je ne me rappelle plus d'eux, il faut dire qu'ils m'ont confié à Impa quand j'avais à peine 1 an. Je ne les déteste pas, par contre je ne porte pas vraiment Impa dans mon cœur, c'est une grand-mère tyrannique ! Je ne peux pas quitter l'enceinte du village tant que « l'élue des déesses » patati patata n'est pas là, comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour faire ce que j'avais à faire… Je veux dire, je m'entraîne depuis toujours et j'ai des aptitudes au dessus de la normale, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me balader dans Hyrule… Enfin bref, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je chasse toutes ces pensées de mon esprit, ferme les yeux, et m'endors rapidement.

PDV Louise

Je sens que je suis secouée, j'ouvre un œil et voit Camailla penchée au dessus de moi. Je me redresse légèrement et elle sourit.

 **« Je vous ai laissé des vêtements propres et de quoi faire votre toilette, Dame Impa veut vous voir dès que vous le pouvez. »**

Elle sort et je me lève, en effet des vêtements sont posés sur une chaise, je les prends et fait ma toilette rapidement. Puis je descends les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle de la veille. Soudain, je me stoppe, devant moi se tient un jeune homme ressemblant fortement à celui sur la photo jointe à la lettre. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je détourne le regard vers Impa, gênée, et m'aperçois avec effroi qu'elle n'est pas là. Je suis donc coincée ici avec celui qui semble être le « Héros », et personne n'ose parler, super… Finalement, il finit par briser le silence :

 **« Alors c'est toi la fameuse ''élue'' des déesses hein ? Enchanté, je suis Link... »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Première mission**

 **« Enchantée, je suis Louise... »**

Il me regarde avec curiosité, je me sens de plus en plus gênée…

 **« Euh Link c'est ça ? Tu sais où est Impa ? »**

 **« Aucune idée, et je me pose la même question… Je la soupçonne de nous avoir fait venir ici seuls pour qu'on se rencontre... »**

 **« Oh je vois… Apparemment on va être amenés à se voir souvent, donc c'est plutôt une bonne chose... »**

 **« A ce propos… Je te propose quelque chose : Tu restes ici tranquillement pendant que je bosse dehors, et je reviens te chercher juste avant d'aller voir Ganon pour que tu fasses ton truc avec ton pouvoir ! »**

Je le regarde, outrée, pour qui est ce qu'il me prends ?! Comme si j'étais arrivée dans ce monde juste pour attendre patiemment qu'il fasse tout le boulot dehors ! Il est hors de question que je reste les bras ballants ici pendant si longtemps. Après tout on m'a dit de profiter de ma seconde chance.

 **« Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu me prends pour qui, je vais pas rester bien gentiment ici, je sais me battre et je suis capable de t'accompagner. »**

Il semble agacé, mais je m'en fiche pas mal, je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, sans lui si il le faut, mais je le ferait ! Il allait répliquer, mais Impa est rentrée dans la salle à ce moment là.

 **« Link… Ne la sous-estime pas… De toute façon elle sera sous sa propre responsabilité, si elle se blesse ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Enfin bref, j'ai une mission pour vous »**

Link semble sceptique mais n'ajoute rien. Impa se rassoit à sa place habituelle et nous indique d'un geste de faire de même. Je m'assois et Link fait de même à côté de moi.

 **« Bien…** **Une mise au point sur la situation actuelle s'impose :**

 **Il a une trentaine d'années, Ganon s'est réveillé. La princesse Zelda et le héros de cette époque ont donc intervenu, mais en prévision de la prise de puissance de Ganon, une jeune fille avait été envoyée ici par les déesses pour épauler le héros. Malheureusement, Link et sa compagne d'aventure ne s'entendaient pas et, à cause de leurs différents, ils ont failli à leur quête. La princesse a donc utilisé son pouvoir pour le contenir dans le château depuis tout ce temps, mais je doute qu'elle tienne encore plus d'une année. Vous devez donc reconquérir toutes les créatures divines qui ont été aliénées par le Fléau pour ensuite aller vous battre contre Ganon. Cette quête va prendre du temps et vous allez passer du temps ensemble, donc vous vous devez, pour la survie d'Hyrule, d'être indulgents l'un envers l'autre. C'est tout ce que je vous demande…**

 **Bien, à présent, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous donner... »**

Encore un peu sonnée devant l'étendue des choses à faire, je vois Impa sortir deux vêtements en tissu bleu marine et nous les tendre. Link et moi en prenons chacun un et le déplions. C'est une tunique en tissu. Immédiatement, Link enlève son haut et enfile sa tunique, elle lui va comme un gant. Je réfléchis, je ne peux pas me permettre d'enlever mon haut devant lui quand même... Décelant ma gêne, Link se retourne sans dire mot. Je le remercie et enfile ma propre tunique, elle semble avoir été faite sur mesure pour moi et elle est très confortable ! Impa nous sourit.

 **« Link, il y a autre chose pour toi... »**

Elle sort une petite tablette, je me rappelle de cette chose, c'est un des premiers objets qu'on a dans le jeu : la tablette sheikah ! Link la prends et la regarde sous tous les angles, curieux. Impa reprends :

 **« C'est une tablette Sheikah Link, elle appartenait à celui qui t'as précédé, il t'a laissé des informations utiles, mais pour les débloquer il vous faut l'aide du scientifique d'Elimith, vous devez partir dès aujourd'hui. »**

Link hoche la tête et me regarde :

 **« Encore une fois, t'es pas obligée de ven-»**

 **« Je t'ai déjà répondu, je viens. »**

Il sourit en coin.

 **« T'es têtue… Dans ce cas viens on a des choses à préparer. »**

J'hoche la tête et le suit hors de la maison d'Impa. Arrivés sur la place du village, il se retourne vers moi :

 **« Bien, voyons ce que nous avons à faire. Je vois que tu as déjà un inventaire, une épée, un bouclier et un arc… C'est un bon début mais est ce que tu sais t'en servir ? »**

 **« Pas vraiment… Mais je sais me battre aux poings ! »**

Il me regarde, amusé.

 **« Vraiment ? »**

 **« Vraiment ! »**

 **« Va falloir que je voie ça… Bref, on va se séparer : Je vais chercher une carte chez moi et toi tu vas chercher des vivres dans le magasin là-bas »**

Il m'indique une petite échoppe. Gênée, je le regarde.

 **« Heum… J'ai pas d'argent sur moi... »**

Il prends un air sidéré.

 **« Sérieusement ?! Bon… Tiens, prends ça... »**

Il me donne 200 rubis.

 **« Tu vas acheter des vivres ok ? On chassera sur la route. »**

 **« D'accord, merci ! »**

Je me dirige vers le magasin,après avoir fait mes emplettes, je ressort et retrouve Link sur la place. Il reprends la monnaie et vérifie rapidement ce que j'ai acheté, puis se plonge dans l'étude d'une carte. Vexée d'être mise à l'écart je le regarde, les bras croisés et me racle la gorge pour lui rappeler ma présence. Il lève alors les yeux vers moi :

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Je te rappelle qu'on est une équipe maintenant… J'ai le droit de savoir par où on passe... »**

 **« Ah euh pardon j'avais oublié… Elimith c'est là »**

Il m'indique un village au sud-est de Cocorico.

 **« Et on va passer par cet itinéraire »**

Il suit un chemin jusqu'à Elimith, ça me semble être un trajet correct et je fais oui de la tête.

 **« Ok ! Par contre je te préviens, j'ai pas de monture »**

 **« Ah… Bon bah je suppose qu'on va trouver des chevaux sauvages en route t'inquiètes pas. En attendant t'auras qu'à marcher à côté de mon cheval ! »**

Je le regarde dépitée, et il rit.

 **« Je blague ! Tu monteras avec moi ! »**

 **« Mouais… D'accord... »**

Il est vraiment…. Déroutant, je sais pas comment prendre ses « blagues ». Je me demande si je vais réussir à le supporter très longtemps, finalement je commence à comprendre pourquoi nos prédécesseurs n'ont pas réussi, je sens bien qu'il me voit comme un poids lourd et pas comme une alliée… Il va falloir que je fasse mes preuves !

 **« Bon, plus vite on sera partis, plus vite on arrivera, suis moi on va chercher mon cheval ! »**

Il m'emmène jusqu'à une petite maison, mais au lieu de rentrer comme je le pensais, il passe au dessus de la clôture du jardin et se dirige vers un box au fond du jardin. Je l'imite et avance jusqu'au box, à l'intérieur Link est en train de préparer un grand étalon brun clair à la crinière blonde. J'approche doucement ma main de sa tête, émerveillée : il est magnifique ! Link monte sur lui.

 **« Tu peux te décaler un peu s'il te plaît ? Je vais le faire sortir »**

Je m'exécute et les regarde sortir du box, et soudain, je me rends compte avec effroi que je ne sais absolument pas monter à cheval, sauf si on considère la fois où j'ai fait du poney en 5ème… Je les suis, perdue dans mes pensées, n'en sortant qu'en heurtant Link qui était en travers de ma route.

 **« Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... »**

 **« J'avais remarqué, si j'étais un monstre tu serais morte, fais attention... »**

Il a un ton moralisateur, je déteste ça, ça fait trop condescendant. Légèrement énervée je lui rétorque :

 **« Bon on y va ou on va rester ici indéfiniment ? »**

Il a l'air surpris par mon ton, mais il ne relève pas. Il monte sur son cheval agilement et me tends la main pour m'aider à monter. Je la prends volontiers et monte juste derrière lui. Ça fait un peu trop Prince charmant et sa Princesse à mon goût mais je n'ai pas le choix. De toute façon j'aurais bientôt ma propre monture. Il talonne son cheval et nous traversons le village, les habitants nous font signe, ils sont gentils même sans me connaître… Dans la vraie vie des gens profiteraient de cette gentillesse, mais ici non… Enfin, je ne dois pas oublier que ce monde est vraiment réel, et que j'ai une mission. Finalement je ne vais pas avoir une vie simple et basique, je vais sauver un royaume par contre… Franchement je ne sais pas si c'est tellement une bonne chose d'avoir été envoyée ici.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yooo ! Bonjour/Bonsoir, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas le temps demain, bref, le rythme habituel reprendra dès la semaine prochaine, merci pour les avis/conseils ça m'aide beaucoup et j'aime beaucoup converser avec vous, même avec des petits commentaires tout simples sur vos ressentis ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Direction Elimith !**

Ça fait déjà des heures qu'on chevauche, j'ai trouvé une jument blanche magnifique en route et Link m'a aidée à l'apprivoiser et m'a appris à monter ! Je commence à avoir mal aux fesses par contre… Link n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'on est partis, je me demande à quoi il pense… Soudainement, il arrête son cheval, je regarde autour de nous et aperçois la raison de ce subit arrêt : devant nous se dresse un monument noir et orange. J'en ai déjà vu dans le jeu, il y a une énigme à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, nous sommes à terre et Link s'approche de la porte. Il sort alors sa tablette sheikah et la pose sur une surface plane à l'entrée. Instantanément la porte s'ouvre. Je ris intérieurement, ça me rappelle quand je faisais passer ma carte de cantine au lycée… La belle époque… Je reporte mon attention sur Link, il est dans une sorte de tube bleu, celui-ci descends en l'emportant avec lui. Je soupire, je suis donc seule jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à résoudre son énigme… Je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas idiot ! Je prends les chevaux par leurs licols et les amène près du sanctuaire pour pouvoir attendre Link en gardant un œil sur eux.

Après environ 20 minutes, j'entends du bruit provenant du sanctuaire, je me lève instantanément. Link apparaît juste devant moi, il a l'air satisfait. Pile au même moment, des petites gouttes de pluie commencent à s'écraser sur le sol. Les chevaux trottent jusqu'à un avancement rocheux pour s'abriter et Link et moi les suivons. Je m'assois à même le sol, je suis trempée de la tête au pieds et complètement frigorifiée. Link s'assoit près de moi en silence, il est aussi trempé que moi mais il a toujours autant de classe, contrairement à moi. Je ramène mes jambes près de moi et les entoure de mes bras en grelottant.

 **« Ca va Louise ? Désolé on est encore loin du prochain relais, on va devoir attendre que la pluie s'arrête »**

 **« T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! »**

Pitoyable cette tentative de mensonge, je suis complètement gelée et je vais finir par attraper une maladie… Il sort son inventaire et fouille à l'intérieur, puis en sort une grande couverture grise qu'il enroule autour de moi, je bredouille un merci et il me sourit. Puis se retourne vers les chevaux qu'il panse. Je me mets à somnoler en le regardant allumer un feu, il fait cuire quelque chose je crois, je ne sais pas, j'ai juste envie de m'endormir.

Quelqu'un me secoue, je râle et m'enfouis un peu plus dans la couverture.

 **« Lève toi on a pas le temps ! »**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, Link est penché à quelques centimètres au dessus de moi, il a un air agacé.

 **« Tiens, Mademoiselle se réveille enfin ! »**

Je ne suis pas encore assez réveillée pour riposter et me contente de me redresser et m'étirer. Link m'apporte une assiette sur laquelle sont posées deux brochettes de champignons, et je constate avec étonnement qu'il fait presque nuit.

 **« Ca fait longtemps que je dors ? »**

 **« Plusieurs heures, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Mais je persiste à croire que tu aurais dû rester à Cocorico, on va devoir chevaucher de nuit sinon on va perdre trop de temps. »**

 **« Désolée, mais je viens, que ça te plaise ou non ! »**

Il n'ajoute rien et je mange mon repas rapidement. Nous entreprenons ensuite de ranger nos affaires et montons sur nos chevaux. Link passe devant et je décide de me faire discrète, néanmoins, il me jette de temps à autres des petits coups d'oeil. Je suis pour ma part absorbée par le paysage qui s'offre à nous, de nuit Hyrule est plus magnifique encore que de jour !

Cela fait à peine 15 minutes que nous chevauchons, et Link me fait déjà signe de m'arrêter. Je cherche des yeux la raison et mon regard se pose sur une tour sur laquelle des monstres rouges sont postés. Link se retourne vers moi, mais je le devance :

 **« Non, pour la dernière fois, je ne resterais pas ici sagement ! »**

Prise d'un élan de bravoure, j'attrape mon arc dans mon dos et élance mon cheval vers la tour sans réfléchir. Link crie quelque chose dans mon dos mais je ne l'écoute pas et dirige mon attention vers les monstres. J'arrête mon cheval, et vise un des monstres avec mon arc, puis tire. La flèche l'atteint au bras et j'en encoche une deuxième. Je me sens sereine, je suis persuadée que je vais réussir et je réussis. En à peine quelques secondes la tour est complètement vidée de ses habitants, et Link s'approche de moi. Je me retourne vers lui, toute fière, et voit avec déception qu'il est complètement furieux :

 **« Tu es une vraie idiote ma parole ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inconsciente que toi ! Tu te rends pas compte que t'es importante ?! Si tu meurs Hyrule est foutu, à ton avis pourquoi est ce que je tenais tant à ce que tu restes à Cocorico ? Alors maintenant, t'as intérêt à me suivre bien gentiment et réfléchir avant d'agir, sinon je t'enferme quelque part et tu sors plus ! »**

Vexée mais intimidée, je fait profil bas. Et voilà, j'ai voulu l'impressionner mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est le mettre en colère, enfin, un petit merci ou bravo lui coûte tant que ça ?! Je digère cette dispute dans mon coin, il est devant moi et n'arrête pas de me surveiller, ça m'énerve…

Après avoir croisé quelques monstres que nous avons évité, nous arrivons à proximité du village d'Elimith, cependant, le soleil est en train de se coucher, je regarde Link, il n'a toujours rien dit. Ma colère est un peu descendue mais je reste vexée, enfin…je doute qu'il s'excuse donc il va falloir que je me contente de ce silence. Elle est marrante Impa à nous demander de rester en bons termes, mais si il n'y mets pas du sien, on ne va jamais y arriver.

Nous entrons dans le village, il est désert, pas étonnant, il est tard. Nous traversons le village, le bruit des sabots des chevaux déchirent le silence qui pèse sur nous, et nous finissons par arriver devant l'auberge. Nous laissons nos chevaux dans les box prévus et entrons, la femme de l'accueil somnole et Link se racle la gorge pour signaler notre présence.

 **« Hmm ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

 **« Nous voudrions deux lits simples je vous prie. »**

 **« 40 rubis monsieur s'il vous plaît ! »**

Link paye et la femme nous conduit à une chambre comportant deux lits séparés par un paravent. Il ferme la porte derrière nous et avance un pied vers les lits mais je me poste devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

 **« Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »**

Il me regarde sans rien dire quelques secondes, j'espère que ma voix n'était pas trop agressive. Il s'approche alors un peu de moi mais je ne me laisse pas décourager. Il pose alors sa main sur ma tête et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

 **« Arrête d'essayer de vouloir m'impressionner, je me sens juste responsable de ta survie vu que tu tiens à voyager avec moi, et tu n'y changeras rien ! Allez maintenant va dormir Louise, demain sera une journée chargée. »**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire puis part ensuite vers son lit et s'y endors comme une masse. Interloquée, je rejoins mon propre lit. Je suis partagée entre le comprendre et être encore plus vexée, mais la fatigue finit par l'emporter sur ce conflit interne et je m'endors rapidement.


End file.
